Agent Sarah Rhodes
Agent Sarah Rhodes (Voiced By Ashley Johnson) She is Aiden sister, She also an assassin like her younger brother, with the other agents, she was trained by Ming Young-Woo, she lost her parents and hopes to follow her mother footsteps, as she did, going through training many times and helping her brother fight against evil 33 Years Old History Early Life And Becoming An Assassin Sheila is born by his mother Rita and Curtis Rhodes and her younger brother is Aiden Rhodes since Aiden was 2, his mother died to cholesterol, as his father died for an unknown reason. Aiden was taken care of by his Grandparents, as the same for Sarah. She spends time with her brother, as she does her school work. She studied in Collage and succeeded to become, anything that she can do. She is trained by Ming Young-Woo to make Sarah a deadly assassin, as Aiden joins up, years later to become an assassin too with Agent Daniels Saunders, Agent Andre Poole, Agent Rodney Salazar, Ming Young-Woo and Agent Nicola Rossi. Aiden left, as Sarah allows him to go on his own path. She is still continuing her assassin days. Defiance Agent Sister, Sarah comes in to find Aiden, as she needs help. It turned out that, Todd and Colt U.N.I.T stolen weapon. Aiden and his team manage to stop them. Friends In Needs, Aiden calls Sarah and the other assassin to fight against Todd but failed. Todd got the fourth key. Agents On The Lose, Aiden found his sister, as she went missing. She helped Aiden defeat Ki-Wong and fend off, Todd. Secrets Of Aiden Rhodes, Sarah tells many things to Logan about Aiden's past Mortal Enemy, Ki-Wong killed one of Sarah members, she nearly got hurt by Ki-Wong but her master kills Ki-Wong after nearly killed many of them. Endgame, Sarah help Aiden takedown Col'Skayr with everyone After Defiance She continues to become a head of the Assassin and teach younger generations of how to fight Personality Young Sarah is portrayed as an intelligent, mature but usually stubborn and smart-mouthed when it came to talking with Aiden. Her quick thinking and good instincts give her an edge in dealing with dangerous situations. However, she's sometimes too trusting with people who want to exploit her goodwill, leading her (or others) into harm's way. As she got older, she became even more mature, as well as becoming more caring and sympathetic. Her affection towards her brother, Aiden. She is very clear. Sarah is willing to forgive villains for their wrongdoings, the most notable being her team. if she believes they've changed for the better. Although her intelligence and knowledge have only increased since the original series, she's not completely free of her naivete and can be arrogant at times as well. Abilities Combat Skills Sarah wields a pair of Magna blades that can slice through most materials with ease. like her brother, stores them in his sleeves and when equipping them, they quickly spring out and unfold. He is an expert swordsman shown to be adept in wielding his Magna blades as two swords, a double-bladed staff and as a single katana; being a formidable opponent when battling with either of them. With a sword such as these, they have various capabilities. These swords can be used as a powerful magnet when joined together, forming a shape similar to a tuning fork. Sarah has peak human agility, speed, reflexes, endurance and strength. Her skills were clearly seen when, after jumping out of an Assassin carrier, he unsheathed his swords and performed a series of acrobatic feats. Her sliced through boulder-sized chunks of debris in midair, jumping from each of them so that they would not fall onto the civilians below— all before she delicately touched the ground. Appearances Defiance (Except Few) Defiance: Beyond All Trivia * Sarah is voiced by Ashley Johnson * Sarah does keep tabs on Aiden when he is in missions * Sarah loves pasta and vegetables Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Assassin Agents Category:Main Character Category:Sarah Rhodes